


Одержимость Гарри Харта

by Metcar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку феста: "2.57. Гарри/Эггзи, воршипинг, рейтинг повыше. Гарри испытывает необъяснимое благоговение перед телом Эггзи".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость Гарри Харта

У Эггзи потрясающее тело, при виде него у Гарри покалывает в кончиках пальцев от желания прикоснуться. Но так же сильно ему хочется просто смотреть. Гарри уверен, что он мог бы смотреть на Эггзи вечно – изучать каждый миллиметр, пристально, досконально, пока не останется ничего не увиденного. Гарри вечно с придыханием мог бы наблюдать, как под бледной кожей, которая с такой легкостью покрывается румянцем от стыда или физической нагрузки – о, как же Гарри это нравится, перекатываются напряженные мышцы, как вздуваются вены от долгих тренировок или быстрого секса – на руках, на шее, на висках. Когда доходит до дела, Эггзи гибкий и мягкий. Податливый, как теплая глина. «Чертова гимнастика», думает Гарри, когда Эггзи в очередной раз принимает любую позу, которую можно только вообразить.  
В смотровой никого нет, за тренировкой Эггзи никто не наблюдает. Да и смотреть особо не на что – Эггзи уже больше часа методично с каким-то остервенением избивает несчастную грушу. Так что Гарри предоставлен сам себе – Эггзи все равно видит только свое отражение в огромном – на всю стену – стекле, прозрачном лишь с одной стороны. Гарри хочется поблагодарить людей, которые спроектировали базу службы – зеркала Гезелла в каждом тренировочном зале были отличной идеей. Гарри всегда наблюдает за тренировками Эггзи, если у него в это время выдается свободная минута. Но редко бывает при этом единственным зрителем – не ему одному по душе это зрелище. Эггзи все еще считается молодым и неопытным юнцом, который должен жить одними только тренировками, чтобы стать профессионалом, поэтому чуть ли не каждый агент службы считает своим долгом узнать, «как у мальчика успехи, все-таки от него зависят и жизни других агентов тоже». Гарри усмехается, вспоминая, какими взглядами обычно сопровождается все это действо и что каждый раз он практически видит, как у достопочтенных джентльменов при виде Эггзи в деле пар из ушей идет от зависти, похоти или еще Бог знает чего. Но Гарри не злится, он все понимает, правда. Единственное, чего бы он не понял по отношению к Эггзи от любого человека, – это равнодушия. Гарри уверен, что Эггзи невозможно воспринимать спокойно. Потому что лично для Гарри Эггзи – это изощреннейшая пытка и безумное наслаждение одновременно. Это ежесекундная проверка его выдержки, испытание на прочность. Которое Гарри раз за разом постыдно проваливает.  
Гарри душно в маленькой комнате, хотя он давно уже снял пиджак, повесив его на единственный стул, закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки и даже ослабил узел галстука. Гарри просто не может заставить себя оторваться и уйти куда-нибудь на другой конец базы, желательно туда, где есть душ, потому что Гарри кажется, что вспотел он нисколько не меньше увлеченного тренировкой Эггзи. Гарри ведет указательным пальцем по прохладному стеклу, аккуратно очерчивая силуэт Эггзи по ту сторону. Он не очень близко, так, что Гарри может видеть его в полный рост, но и не далеко, так, что Гарри может четко разглядеть каждое движение, каждый резкий выдох перед очередным ударом. Гарри смотрит, не отрываясь, на вздымающуюся грудную клетку, на маленькие капли пота, покрывающие все тело и раскрасневшееся лицо, на обтянутую спортивными штанами задницу и заметную выпуклость в районе паха – Гарри знает, у Эггзи пунктик на агрессию, его возбуждает даже собственная злость, может, именно поэтому Эггзи так любит нарываться на неприятности почти осознанно, а стояк во время тренировок – это вообще обычное явление. Гарри смотрит и думает, что это бред и сумасшествие, что, максимум, за полгода это идолопоклонничество должно было сойти на нет, просто обязано было. Но этого не происходит ни за полгода, ни за полтора, ни даже за два. И поэтому Гарри иногда уже всерьез опасается за свое душевное благополучие. Ровно до тех пор, пока не видит перед собой Эггзи. Видит его любым – уставшим после тренировок или заданий; преувеличенно радостным, потому что любимая футбольная команда выиграла матч или на миссии все прошло как по маслу; подавленным, потому что на улице снова дождь и противный ветер, потому что разбил любимую кружку, потому что яичница сгорела на сковородке; ласкающимся, как большой кот, и соскучившимся за несколько недель порознь; злым, когда вспоминает о своей прошлой жизни. Любым. Гарри видит Эггзи, и все опасения смывает цунами непреодолимого желания немедленно раздеть, разложить на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности – хотя кого он обманывает, любая вполне вертикальная стена тоже подойдет, и заласкать, зализать, загладить теплое, отзывчивое тело до жалобного тихого скулежа.  
Гарри прислоняется лбом к стеклу и выдыхает, прозрачная поверхность становится немного мутной от его дыхания, смазывает силуэт Эггзи на пару секунд, делает его нечетким. Гарри точно уверен, что Эггзи не видит его, никак не может знать, что он здесь. Поэтому тянется рукой вниз, к давно уже стоящему члену, и морщится – ширинка дорогих брюк неприятно давит, она явно рассчитана на сдержанных джентльменов, умеющих контролировать свои желания. Эггзи не может его видеть, это просто невозможно, но в тот самый момент, когда Гарри прикасается к себе через ткань, Эггзи поворачивается в сторону зеркала и смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза. Эггзи тяжело дышит, и Гарри готов поклясться, что видит каждую каплю пота на его лице и теле. В Гарри сейчас достаточно адреналина, чтобы обострить его восприятие до максимума. Эггзи хмурится, все еще не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, а потом вдруг улыбается и облизывается, собирая кончиком языка испарину с верхней губы. Гарри чувствует соленый привкус во рту.  
Гарри срывается снова, не выдерживает в который раз, отрезает себе путь захлопывающимися дверями – сначала смотровой, потом зала. Гарри заходит без стука – он знает, что его уже ждут. Эггзи поворачивается к двери еще до того, как Гарри ее открывает. Он и не думает переставать улыбаться, и в глазах – сплошное веселье. Если бы Гарри не знал Эггзи, он бы подумал, что мальчишка над ним потешается. Но Гарри знает. Знает, что Эггзи просто рад его видеть, просто наслаждается реакцией Гарри на него, просто счастлив настолько быть окруженным чьим-то восхищенным вниманием.  
Эггзи опускает взгляд и нарочито медленно распутывает тренировочные бинты на запястьях. И дает Гарри понять, что он тоже – много чего знает. Знает, что Гарри явно пришел не составить ему компанию в увлекательном избиении груши, знает, как Гарри смотрит на него сейчас, так что ему совсем необязательно это видеть. Еще Эггзи знал, что Гарри придет сегодня, потому что Эггзи вообще знает его расписание лучше него самого. Эггзи знает, чем Гарри хотел бы заняться сейчас – в свое редкое свободное время. Поэтому Эггзи готов – он влажный от смазки внутри, растянутый. Гарри понимает это, едва стянув с округлой задницы штаны и прижав пальцы к входу. И еще Гарри на секунду задумывается, что причина стояка Эггзи на этот раз – не только тренировка.  
Эггзи так сильно прижимается к Гарри, что его рубашка, наверняка, вся пропитывается потом, но Гарри все равно, потому что он толкается пальцем в податливую глубину, и Эггзи тихо стонет ему на ухо и послушно подается назад, навстречу проникновению. Гарри с трудом верится в такие метаморфозы: вот этот человек – только что был олицетворением силы, молодости, агрессии, уверенности в себе, а теперь он покорно наслаждается каждым подаренным прикосновением, весь словно растекается по Гарри, вздрагивает и трется, всем своим существом умоляя о большем. Но у Гарри нет другого выбора, кроме как – верить. Потому что это – самая реальная вещь в его чертовой жизни.  
Они так и стоят посреди зала: Гарри не может заставить себя оторваться, сделать что-то более существенное – он просто грубо тискает задницу Эггзи, сильно, до красных следов сжимает мягкие ягодицы и слизывает соленые капли с его шеи, пока Эггзи покорно подставляет горло и в перерывах непослушными пальцами пытается расстегнуть его рубашку. Гарри наслаждается голодом, пожирающим его изнутри, холит его и лелеет, буквально вгрызаясь в нежную кожу за ухом. Сдается ему с потрохами. Эггзи, в отличие от него, кажется, больше способен соображать, потому что тянет его за края рубашки в сторону матов.  
\- Спарринг, сэр? – говорит Эггзи хрипло и чуть слышно, отстраняясь и снова глядя Гарри в глаза. Гарри думает, кому бы продать душу, чтобы голос Эггзи всегда оставался таким. Эггзи снова улыбается, но взгляд у него такой же мутный, каким совсем недавно было стекло смотровой от дыхания Гарри.  
На Эггзи только одни спортивные штаны – нет ни обуви, ни белья, и Гарри в очередной раз благодарен миру за Эггзи и немного завидует этому минимализму. Самому ему нужно потрудиться, чтобы избавиться от остатков своего джентльменства. Эггзи наблюдает за процессом его раздевания, развалившись на ближайшем мате и лениво поглаживая себя по животу. Гарри почти готов не делать уже вообще ничего, только смотреть, когда Эггзи сгибает ноги и ставит их на пятки, а потом скользит рукой вниз, ведет раскрытой ладонью по прижатому к животу члену и сгребает пальцами яйца. Эггзи рисуется перед ним, Гарри знает это, но снова и снова покупается на эти трюки, замирает не в силах отвести взгляд. Гарри стоит над Эггзи неподвижно в одной рубашке, несколько секунд размышляя, чего ему хочется больше сейчас – смотреть или трогать. Он не задумывается над тем, чего хочется Эггзи, потому что знает, что тот сделает все, что Гарри скажет. Потому что Эггзи всегда хочет только того же, чего хочет сам Гарри, потому что для Эггзи нет большего удовольствия, чем угодить ему. Это аксиома их отношений, и Гарри все еще не верится, что такое может быть. Но это есть, и это – факт, так что единственное, что остается Гарри – принять это.  
Эггзи закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу, продолжая неторопливо ласкать себя под обжигающим пристальным взглядом, немного выгибает спину, прижимаясь к прохладной поверхности мата лопатками и ягодицами, закидывает одну руку за голову и выдыхает, когда его собственные пальцы проходятся по смазанному входу. Гарри видит, как напрягаются мышцы пресса и рук, как мелко подрагивают ресницы, как дергается кадык, когда Эггзи облизывает губы и сглатывает. Видит и чувствует острую необходимость касаться его сейчас.  
Гарри входит медленно, хоть может позволить себе и не церемониться – Эггзи сейчас точно не будет больно. Гарри собирается наслаждаться каждым движением, поэтому он не торопится. Хотя, Гарри уверен, Эггзи нужно сейчас совсем не это – он вскидывается, всем телом подается куда-то вниз, и в глазах такое просящее желание дать ему больше, что, если бы не стальная выдержка Гарри, он послал бы к черту все свои намерения. Но Гарри хочет получить то, за чем пришел, поэтому он склоняется над Эггзи, упираясь одной рукой в мат у виска Эггзи, а второй почти прижимая его колено к плечу – Эггзи так комфортно, Гарри знает, ему вообще не бывает неудобно, – и двигается до безумия плавно и неторопливо. Эггзи внутри такой же, как снаружи – горячий, податливый, принимающий все, что ему дают, без остатка. Эггзи плавится под ним, сдается, понимая, что не получит то, что так отчаянно просит, покоряется этому издевательскому темпу. У него закатываются глаза, и открывается рот от протяжных чуть слышных стонов, будто слитых в один непрерывный. Гарри выходит и входит на всю длину, выбивая каждый раз из Эггзи громкий выдох, когда прижимается бедрами к его ягодицам. Для Эггзи это – откровенная пытка, это сводит его с ума, но Гарри не думает об этом ни одной секунды. Эггзи дрожит весь – снаружи и внутри, Гарри чувствует это, это резонирует во всем его теле.  
\- Гарри, - шепчет Эггзи сквозь стоны, и Гарри с трудом вообще различает в этих звуках членораздельную речь. – Пожалу…  
Гарри не дает ему закончить просьбу, какой бы она ни была, и впивается поцелуем в не прекращающий стонать рот. Гарри сжимает зубами мягкую плоть, кромсает, словно пытается выгрызть губы Эггзи, только чтобы он молчал, не мешал Гарри наслаждаться моментом. Но все-таки немного ускоряется, толкается внутрь чаще и резче, морщится сквозь поцелуй, когда Эггзи в ответ скребет пальцами по его груди. А потом Гарри отстраняется немного, чуть отклоняется назад, и перед глазами у него словно начинается звездопад, потому что Эггзи на пределе – это очевидно. Он сжимает пальцами у основания багровый уже от притока крови член, закрывает глаза и кусает тыльную сторону ладони. Эггзи держится из последних сил, хотя даже почти и не трогал себя. Эггзи готов кончить без рук, просто от того, что Гарри трахает его. И эта мысль – как всегда – сносит Гарри крышу. Поэтому Гарри двигается назад и выходит – совсем, полностью, покидает мягкую, обволакивающую глубину тела Эггзи. Ему дается это с трудом, но самое интересное впереди. Иногда приходится идти на жертвы. Эггзи распахивает глаза и как-то очень растерянно стонет, ощущая эту потерю.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, Гарри, прошу тебя.  
Гарри по-прежнему с трудом разбирает слова. Он проводит пальцами по лбу Эггзи, осторожно сдвигая потемневшие от влаги пряди, и преувеличенно ласково отвечает:  
\- Нет, Эггзи. Руки.  
Эггзи почти хнычет, но убирает руку с собственного члена, и будто с трудом прижимает ее к мату, сжимая пальцами твердую кожу. Гарри знает, Эггзи не любит кончать без рук. Для него это странно и стыдно и совершенно выбивает его из колеи. Но для Гарри – это высший комплимент и любимое зрелище, поэтому он никогда не откажет себе в таком удовольствии.  
\- Ты чертов извращенец, - шипит Эггзи.  
Гарри улыбается и мягко шепчет:  
\- Да, Эггзи.  
Гарри начинает с шеи – он покрывает почти невесомыми поцелуями всю поверхность, от линии скул до ключиц, потом тщательно проходится языком, слизывая соленую влагу. Эггзи в предоргазменном состоянии – это клубок оголенных нервов, поэтому он выгибается и бьется под Гарри, как в каком-то припадке, пытается прижаться ближе, потереться, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но его руки остаются прижатыми к мату, строго там, где должны быть. Гарри прикусывает и посасывает по очереди каждый сосок – переходит от одного к другому, и так – несколько раз. Одновременно он проталкивает в Эггзи два пальца – катастрофически мало – и оглаживает его изнутри, давит на упругие стенки, разводит пальцы, растягивает. Эггзи вдруг затихает, и Гарри кажется, что он перегнул, что Эггзи отключился – такое бывало, Эггзи будто куда-то забирало на пару секунд, утягивало. Он говорил, что в этот момент он не чувствовал вообще ничего, потому что чувствовал слишком много. Гарри это не пугало, но немного беспокоило – да. Но сейчас Эггзи в порядке, потому что продолжает судорожно сжиматься вокруг пальцев внутри него, только не извивается больше, не дергается как ужаленный от каждого прикосновения Гарри. И, когда Гарри начинает выводить кончиком языка замысловатые узоры на его животе, намеренно обделяя внимания призывно стоящий член, только опаляя дыханием головку, Эггзи жалобно и доверительно выдыхает:  
\- Я не могу больше, правда, Гарри, я не могу…  
Гарри знает, что правда. Эггзи не стал бы говорить, будь это неправдой. Поэтому Гарри вытаскивает из Эггзи пальцы, которые напоследок сжимают сокращающиеся мышцы, совсем не желая их выпускать, и широко, размашисто лижет готовый уже, кажется, разорваться член. Эггзи почти воет, мечется, пока белые горячие брызги покрывают его живот, грудь и даже мат за его плечом. Гарри машинально отмечает, что нужно будет прибрать за собой, когда резко и быстро дрочит себе и кончает следом, глядя на задыхающегося почти в отключке Эггзи.  
Эггзи приходит в себя через пару минут и шепчет осипшим от стонов, но абсолютно довольным голосом:  
\- Охренеть.  
\- Не выражайся, - на автомате делает замечание Гарри, водя пальцами по перепачканной спермой груди Эггзи. Она уже подсохла и неприятно вяжет кожу, но Гарри все равно, – это безумно красиво и пошло одновременно.  
Эггзи смотрит на него с прищуром, странно улыбается и вообще выглядит так, будто готов повторить все то же самое немедленно. И Гарри снова благодарен миру за Эггзи, потому что – ну, кого он обманывает, он вовсе не одинок в своем безумии.


End file.
